Nom Ritar Conflict
Burn slashed up the native with the dagger and cut the governor. Burn yelled into his commlink to the nearby Consular ship UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK! Burn force blasted 6 guards out the window. Burn back drop parried an incoming blast back into the shooter. The modified Consular ship fired some blasts at the outside troops but in the distance on an island a commander yelled FEU! native for fire and heavy cannons pelted the modified Consular ship and it was brought down and its Jedi passengers killed. Burn ran to it, shatterpoint the door and pulled out the pilot- his friend Ceeb from the temple, someone he always knew as an old friend since he was a youngling. Burn filled with rage and slashed down every single native attacking him brutally. All were dark skinned with tribal necklaces and other jewelry. Burn advanced on the attacking lines with the help of his 7 near by covert operation clone troopers trying to help him on the now failed secret mission. The advance failed and Burn, not a massive enemy open field tons of hostilities fighter, more of a spy, an assassin, the Councils secret hand in affairs, a Jedi Shadow, was overwhelmed by blaster fire and blasted through the knee, hip and stomach. Burn was dragged away to a dungeon in poor condition full of bones of Humans and rats. The corrupt government was planning to secede and Burn failed to assassinate the leaders to keep them in as they planned to attack the Republic. The Republic Strikes Back Hundreds of modified small gunships landed in the forests and released Hath's Militia, a group of militia from Coruscant to reclaim Burn. The officers set up camps and command posts for themselves and some protecting troops. Ten battalions spread out across the planet gradually over a few weeks capturing islands and ammo but taking major amounts of losses and defeats were not unheard of. The main battalion went into the jungles of Rom Ritar for 2 weeks. Eventually they were outside the capital city jungle, now only a company left. Natives ambushed them quickly with spears and slugthrowers since they had about 7 imported blasters maximum on the planet. Militia dropped and fired also slugthrowers they made as their leaders claimed blasters a day or two in the jungle would never fire again. GET DOWN! screamed Charlie to Max his buddy and his other buddy Henry and his best friend Jacen. The group got down and artillery exploded near them. A spear impaled a militiaman and killed him. The militia fired their guns and made clouds of smoke. Captain Johnny Vel-quez fired his dual pistols at the incoming squad but the shield of Chieftan Uluz was raised and blocked the shots. Uluz impaled the Captain who screamed in agony and died. Charlie jumped up and shot Uluz in the head, killing him. 2 waves of the first advancing Republicans fell from sharp shooters in the grass and trees. Max and Henry got binoculars and took 4 friends with them and scouted out each sniper and instead of risking missing them and alerting them reported them back to the lieutenant-in-command. The lieutenant had a platoon spread out and flank the snipers and eventually they all died out but the platoon was killed gradually being worn down by snipers and non snipers who were now in range of the Republicans. Henry popped 17 attackers and saw Jacen lying in a pool of his own blood and ran to him and bandaged his knee and Jacen pushed Henry down, got up, and killed 7 beast riding incoming natives. Henry got up and told Jacen he shouldn't be walking and that he was limping but Jacen did not follow that advice even when Charlie told him. Jacen, Charlie, Henry and Max followed the company remnants now advancing deeper to reach the capital. Mines exploded all over killing hundreds of men and suddenly natives swung from the trees and killed the soldiers tending to their injured friends. Max got back to back with Jacen and they defended themselves from attackers. Max close range fought several natives with his bayonet and rifle butt and sides. GRENADES! yelled Charlie and Max and 5 men ducked as Charlies threw his backpack full of grenades with a grenade turned on in it at the enemies and created a massive explosion that rocked the jungle. Charlie was wet with water in the face from an incoming soldier wielding a hose attached to a water-full backpack putting out the mild fire remnants of the explosion as be as he could. Max and Jacen coughed from the smoke. Charlie with his huge grenade launcher, held at waist, walked next to Jacen and Max who carried standard xl-899 blaster semi-auto slug short-rifles and Henry had a full sized x1-899 semi-auto slug long-rifle. Henry, with the bigger gun felt responsible for covering and aiming better than his nearest people and making them get to their destination quicker and safer as they did the closer dirtier advancing and Charlie perhaps felt responsible for his entire squad, clearing the way before the others burst in and proving little support against close groups of enemies when they occasionally spread together but this was rare and often due to confusion as they knew what artillery and heavy weapons could do to them if they were too close together. It would be easier to take more out. East Jungle Days later they were even closer to the capital and had fought through the entire Zukinest Legion of The Bold or Zukino L'egon le Bold in native tongue. You got anything back home sarge? asked Charlie to the sergeant of his squad. My beautiful wife- I love waking up to her beautiful face. Better then you ugly mother kriffers. responded the sergeant. Everyone laughed. The group marched on through New Ledi and overturned the tables of the fruit sellers and arrested them once discovering they were armed with weapons used by the native military highly suggesting they were linked. The suspects were executed and local militia who opposed this were also put down. The city was burned. The sergeant was missing people seemed to notice. Soon a body on a rope slung into Max who panicked and shot it 87 times splattering blood all over and stabbing it rapidly. Max started crying and got out a grenade. Charlie took it and calmed him down and went behind the body. THAT WAS THE SERGEANT! HE KILLED HIM! said a soldier who charged Max. Max briefly dueled him gun-to-gun in close range before Jacen pushed the soldier down and aimed at his chest. 5 people aimed at Jacen and Max. Henry got behind a tree and removed the safety off his sidearm heavy pistol and set down his launcher and then turned the tree and aimed at the people aiming at his friends. Charlie said No. and turned the sergeant around revealing a ton of knives in his lungs. The people stopped aiming at each other and apologized and shook hands. Suddenly people dropped dead with knives in their lungs and then they spotted assassins trying to hide in the deep grass far away. Everyone got down on the LT'S orders. Charlie let a mortar team up a short hill and fired away at the assassins. MAKE READY!....AQUIRE TARGETS......PREP FIRE...AIM...! yelled Charlie despite not having any official authority but he was listened to. FIRE! screamed Charlie and mortars obliterated the assassins. The soldiers all cheered. The Capital Emerging into the swamps at the cover of night, the remaining platoon quietly dispatched the soldiers in the closest camps and small barriers with sneaking up behind them, knives being tossed and few overall shots at officers and fake surrenders turning into attacks. At dawn they had been spotted and attacked the heavily fortified city towns and lost the vast majority of men. Charlie drew the fire off the biggest turret that killed all the officers. Henry covered him on his way, pinning down the turret gunners. Max slowly advanced instead of running like Charlie and took out major officers. Jacen flanked it in the distraction and killed the gunning remaining men. The platoon then burned down the gate and ceased the castle and forced a treaty and then Jacen shot the King. The mission was still on as they hadn't found Burn. The guard of Burns cell started putting a needle to inject Burn with together as the militia stormed near by cells. They uncapped the blade and moved to Burn. They pulled up Burn's sleeve. POW. They dropped dead from a slugthrower shot and the door lay wide open. Burn, injured on the floor from torture that didn't make him crack got up with the assistance of the militia and was taken to the ceased medical center and treated for his injuries. The Liberty arrived and took Burn back to Coruscant whilst the militia worked directly under the senates orders of rebuilding a government there now overseen by a group of senate-sent observers and stabilizing it for its first weeks, now able to destroy the communication jamming towers and overriding the remaining ones to be able to contact the senate in the first place. Final The Militia got wiped out taking that planet mostly, its really small now....its pretty defunct for a war-now Kota's Militia is pretty much the only organized one left. Burn nodded. Another planet not joining the CIS. The End